


Tainted roses

by Sleepytiredbum



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Murder Mystery, Other, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepytiredbum/pseuds/Sleepytiredbum
Summary: A murder happen at a popular school,secrets sworn to the grave and something dark is going on here.......





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first story so expect grammar mistakes and other things also this chapter short.

In a classroom lay color red splattered around the room. Bits of chunks of meat near a hand.

A man whom lay unmoved, his eyes bloodshot and mouth opened. The door slides open and a girl with a deadpan face, her eyes cold as stone and her hair black as the night sky, walk towards the body and crouch down to get a better look at the body.

After what seem a few minutes the girl stood up and murmur quietly "huh…he really dead…" after she said that a shrill echo through the classroom her heart jumped at the sound and looked around the classroom to see what there until she look up at the ceiling.

A mask was staring at her with long sleeves and an hourglass figure, yellow eyes staring back at the black hair girl.

There was silence between the two for who know how long however…

 **SWOOSH'!** next thing the girl know that she was tackled to the ground, each hand was pinned by the long sleeves.

The mask leaned in close to the face and as their hands touch her face their head tilt slightly to her and she breathe in relief.

"Damn you scared me, where are you when this happened?" said the black-hair girl as she hugged them close.

"I was outside lily" they spoke in a raspy voice .

"If you never heard it outside, then whoever or whatever it was kill the men quietly but his eyes are bloodshot and his mouth are open so he must've been screaming but the real question is why was he here? "Said Lily.

As soon as she said it both of them heard voices outside the classroom, lily quickly but quietly tip-toe to the door and slide it open to see. Outside near the end of the hallway near the stairs, she see a light coming up the stairs and hear a voice calling out.

"Mr. Carter are you here!" shouted a female voice properly someone the same age as her.

"Obviously Tina as if Mr. Carter is here he would called back by now, not to you anyways said another female voice. If anything lily bet on that other female personality, it would be the typical bitchy attitude. 'Anyways we going to get out of here if Anri don't finish collect his soul fast' thought lily as turned to the person with the mask who anri and they seems to finish whatever they doing as they get up to stand.

"I finish reading his aura and he has alarming emotions after all who wouldn't be if they are getting killed however there something interesting about his aura, he had a very emotion of disbelief and fear like this certain person….shouldn't be here". Said Anri in a low voice.

"So you saying it neither a fan of his or….someone he know, anyway we should go or we will be caught". said lily.

Anri nodded and open their open and let out the biggest scream in the school and the two of them heard the other ones scream their heads off, make it their cue to scram.

Anri took lily's hand and slide the door open, once outside anri ran faster than before, still have lily's hand in her, ran to the opposite side near the other stairs and up to the roof.

**"BANG"!**


	2. Update

This story is getting rewritten and revamped. I lost interest in it in last year as you properly guess, however I might start to write this again soon. Maybe, just not right now.


End file.
